Shadow People of Hell Valley
The Shadow People of Hell Valley is a nickname bestowed to a sky texture in Super Mario Galaxy. Other nicknames are "Shadow Figures" and "Hell Valley Creatures". At the beginning of the Shiverburn Galaxy level and as well in a place of the Grandmaster Galaxy, very odd shadowy figures can be seen at the top of the cliff in the background staring down to the player. The official name for the image in the game files is "HellValleySkyTree" which immediately raises many questions and multiple possible answers. Appearances In Other Games = Super Mario 64 = A very strong and common misconception in Super Mario 64 is the supposition of one of the Shadow People being seen in [https://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser_in_the_Dark_World Bowser in the Dark World] level. Nicknamed as "The Cone Head" by a very few people, it is clear they are literally not the shadowy figures from Super Mario Galaxy, only a mere texture from the [https://i.imgur.com/KlE6yGa.png level's background]. file:Hell valley sky tree (sm64).jpg = Super Mario 3D Land = The Ghost/Alien If you go on World 4-4 and standing near the short wall behind the Flagpole facing the fence (which is at the complete end of the level) and waits for a number of seconds (approximately 20-30 seconds) a ghostly and shadowy figure will appear slowly out of the background. After many seconds passes (lesser than 20 seconds), the figure will unexpectedly open it's mouth wide and flash, while fading out at the same time. Nicknamed "The Ghost" by the fans or sometimes even named "The Alien" due to its appearance being similar to a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grey_alien Grey Alien]. A theory suggest The Ghost/Alien is part of the Shadowy Hell Valley Creatures from Super Mario Galaxy due to the body shape and face. Small differences are hinted: the face is pale and the body black, while the others were completely dark head to feet. file:Hell valley sky tree (3D land).jpgfile:Ufo.jpg Flying Saucer/UFO Following the idea of the shadowy figure being a supposed alien, there is a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_saucer flying saucer] in World 1-3 but as well on some other places. It also known as "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unidentified_flying_object The UFO]" by the fans. Theories There are a few different opinions on the existence of the Shadow People. First, since the texture file is named "HellValleySkyTree" it is possible that the figures are just alien looking trees within the level. However, blowing up the image and seeing them close up raises some doubts about this idea among play ers. Another popular explanation is that the texture was left in from the beta version of the game. According to this theory, "Hell Valley" was the name of the level in the beta version, but was later renamed and the shadows were left in by accident, or on purpose. Another similar idea suggests that "Hell Valley" is the Japanese name for the Shiverburn level. Another theory implies that the images are really just local alien beings native to the galaxy watching Mario's progress from afar. Category:Browse Category:Nintendo Category:Mario